1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting device, in which a flame is produced and jetted from a jetting nozzle with an operation of an operation member, wherein the lighting operation of the operation member is locked when the lighting device is not used, and wherein the lock is released and a single lighting operation or successive lighting operations are enabled when the lighting device is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures for lighting devices, such as lighters and lighting rods, which are provided with lighting control functions, have heretofore been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,482. In the proposed structures, a locking member is provided for locking the operation of an operation member, which carries out a lighting operation. When the locking member is not operated, it is kept in the state of the locking of the lighting operation of the operation member. When a lock releasing operation of the locking member is carried out, the lighting operation becomes possible. Also, in association with the lighting operation, the locking member is automatically returned to the state of the locking.
However, with the lighting devices described above, the lock releasing operation of the locking member must be carried out each time a single lighting operation has been carried out. Therefore, in cases where a fire could not be lighted with a single lighting operation, the lock releasing operation of the locking member must firstly be carried out, and a lighting operation must then be carried out. Thus the re-lighting operation cannot be kept simple.
Accordingly, it is desired to obtain both of a function with which, in cases where a lighting device is stored after the lighting operation has been finished, the state of the locking of the lighting operation is set automatically and the lighting is restrained reliably unless the lock releasing operation of a locking member is carried out, and a function with which, at the time of the lighting operation, in cases where a fire could not be lighted occasionally with the lighting operation, successive lighting operations can be carried out without the lock releasing operation of the locking member being carried out after each lighting operation is carried out.